User talk:Fractalchez
Hey, Rob! I've never really met you in person, except for you recording some of my scores at PAPA. I'm going to try to do a little bit of work on it every couple days, and eventually, with the help of a lot of people, it could be an IPDB for everything. Thanks for setting this up! -Ethan Blonder Logo Hi Fractalchez. Thanks for on this wiki. Did you know that you can change the logo for this wiki by a .png file called Wiki.png? Let me know if you need any help with that. Angela talk 23:09, 9 June 2007 (UTC) :Ask and ye shall receive. I was holding out on someone with better Photoshop fu, but this didn't turn out as bad as I feared, I think. Fractalchez 21:08, 11 June 2007 (UTC) ::It looks great. Thanks for adding it. Angela talk 04:16, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Virtual Pinball Hi, Would you think it would be a good idea to talk about Future Pinball here ? It's a very good software that simulate Pinball on your computer. You can even build your own with it. But maybe the subject would be to wide to be treated here. Maybe it would need it's own wikia. I dont know. What do you think ? I would really like to see a wiki about this software but i already started two wikia. So i searched the web for a Future Pinball Wiki and it pointed me here (to the Back to the Future page). I didn't know a pinball wiki already existed. Good thing i search before thinking about requests. So, if you think it would be better having a separated wiki, i will go sell the idea to the makers of the software. See ya. — TulipVorlax 03:16, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :Absolutely! The Pinball Wiki is for anything at all pinball related, and computer pinball is a major (if so far underdeveloped) part of this topic. By all means, have at it! If you need any assistance in editing, just let me know! Fractalchez 22:04, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Hi! Is this Wiki very active? [[User:LB22|''LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 11:08, 8 March 2008 (UTC) If not, then you should put a template up for adoption (although it has 400+ articles) : Hi LB22. This Wiki right now is not very active, though I haven't given up on it. Could you kindly refer me to a page with information on what wiki adoption entails? Much thanks, Fractalchez 00:37, 9 April 2008 (UTC) RE: Thanks. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:39, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Question about content. Should we have articles on Pinball video games like Metroid Prime Pinball and Pokémon Pinball? MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:27, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :Absolutely! I've been slow about getting to such content, but yes, definitely. There's certainly quite a lot of video pinball out there, and very little detailed information about much of it. Definitely focus on that to your heart's content. :I can assist you in turn with finding good organization for whatever information you add. I have yet to come up with any machine subcategories, so one for video pinball would probably be a good place to start. :Hope this helps! Fractalchez 22:42, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Adminship to import? Hello! I am an admin on the List Wiki and have also been working on transwikiying at The Annex. Anyway, I would like to help with importing articles from Wikipedia to here as well if at all possible. I have created such pinball related articles on Wikipedia as ''The Who's Tommy Pinball Wizard and plan to create another pinball article in a day or so and anyway, I would be happy to assist in importing if you would be so kind as to make me an admin to be able to do that. If you would like see my work elsewhere, first, please see here and here. Anyway, thank you for your time and consideration and I hope that I am able to help out here as well! Sincerely, --A Nobody 04:54, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :It might be better to only copy over the content that is needed instead of importing whole artiles. That way you won't end up with pages like this one with lots of irrelevant links and broken templates. You can copy over content that is relevant to the wiki in plain text and then add links if they are relevant. For example, a link to Black Jack is good here, but Wikipedia has lots of pages like March 20 which don't need to exist on this wiki so should not be linked to. You can attribute Wikipedia using the template. You should use that template anyway since the imports are not correctly listing all authors. Angela (talk) 02:46, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hello! I hope to after completing some of these imports to next return to them and clean up the various links and templates. Thus, I would greatly appreciate if I can be an admin here to start on the imports and then work on the cleaning up of the various imported pages. Also, as a side note, given that this wiki currently only has one admin anyway, perhaps it would be helpful to have another set of eyes on here should anyone post anything libelous or the like that needs to be deleted. Thank you for your time and help! Sincerely, --A Nobody 03:46, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Sort Order I put up a bio about my friend Clay Harrell, but it sorted it wrong under people. How do we fix that? Admin Request Hey Fractalchez, I've been an active contributor on the Pinball Wiki lately and want to make improvements here. You and A Nobody haven't been active here in years--can you consider giving me admin priveleges? I've also made a wiki adoption request on fandom.com. Pinball Wiki needs work, and I'm committed to making improvements. ''Edit (5/2/2019): ''Please disregard. The adoption request went through and they gave me admin rights. Best, Multibrawlr (talk) 12:14, May 1, 2019 (UTC)